Thresh's Death
by FrozenClaws
Summary: What I think would've happened when Thresh died.


**Thresh's Death**

**Okay, so Thresh is my favorite character and I was really sad when he died. (Now to think about it, not really. If Katniss or Peeta had killed him instead that would've be devastating.) So, this is just what I think would've happened at Thresh's death.**

I rush into the plain with District 2's backpack and mine. I run a clear a clear distance into the grasses before I stop to rest. Monster Boy would definitely be after me. After me and the backpack. If I had his backpack, he wouldn't go after Fire Girl from District Twelve. She's already wounded, if the Monster Boy from District Two caught up to her, he would destroy her. I glance curiously at his backpack. Even though his backpack is a large one, it was light to carry. Maybe it was for his District 2 friend. Is her name Clover? I sigh with frustration because of the incident. Should I have killed the District Twelve girl? No, it wouldn't have been right. Fire Girl did help the little girl through the Hunger Games after all. Everybody back at District Eleven knew the little girl and her songs. I still prickle with guilt from killing Clover.

I zip open my pack and find what I needed-a sleeping bag. The nights in the Hunger Games are getting colder each night. There was no way I could've lighted a fire for warmth with all the grasses around me. I lightly touch the sleeping bag, it seems really high tech, nothing I could've ever imagined back in District Eleven.

"THRESH!" a voice screams. It's Monster Boy.

I stand up and see Monster Boy stomping through the grasses like a madman. His eyes remind me of what I would think the devil would look like. I bend over and pick up a rock. He throws his spear, but I knock it aside with my hand. I charge towards Monster Boy and knock him down. He doesn't have his spear. It is the end for him. I hold up my arm, preparing to crush his skull. Suddenly Monster Boy slashes out and something silver flashes. I stumble backwards. My forehead stings and I touch it carefully; my fingers are stained with blood. I turn and see Monster Boy holding up a silver knife stained with blood. He had Clover's knife!

"This is for Clove, Thresh!" he yelled, "You'll meet the same end Rue did!"

Oh, her name was Clove.

He runs towards me and swings his knife. I dodge the weapon and suddenly feel a sharp pain run through my ribs. I crash into the ground and see that Monster Boy had a second knife in his other hand. Now, its blade is buried in my flesh.

"You'll die slowly, Thresh," he cackles.

He walks towards me slowly and pulls another knife out of his belt. I kick at his leg and he topples. I try to get up, but I can't. My arms feel too numb. I swipe some blood that was getting in my eye. I freeze. The blood has an unnaturally dark tinge of black. Poison? I see Monster Boy rise again. I quickly yank the blade out of me and desperately throw it at Monster Boy. The silver blade misses. He roars and rushes towards me. A stab of pain shoots through my body as he pierces another knife into my chest. I yell with blind pain as he yanks the blade downwards. The knife tears through my flesh like its plastic.

"I'll let the poison eat you up," he growls. I feel another pierce of pain as he yanks the knife of my body. He tucks the knife into his belt and takes his bag. I struggle to get up, but my arms feel like jelly.

"Enjoy your end, Thresh," he says coldly, "Just like Clove did."

He turns and leaves. I hear another rustle in the grasses. I force myself to my feet, but I instantly fall again to my knees. The blood from my forehead is nearly blinding me, but I recognize the red color of the person's hair. It was Redhead from District Five.

"Lay down," she says quietly. I jolt. It's the first time I hear her talk.

I look at her.

"The poison is too strong, you won't survive."

"How do you know?" I ask gruffly.

"Poisons, knock-out gases, bombs," she says, tapping out each one on her fingers, "I know about this stuff. Cato had a bottle in his food pack. Apparently, he spread it on knives before he attacked you."

"Why are you here?"

She smiles pitifully, "After a while, the poison gets really painful."

She opens her green backpack and takes out a gun. I stumble backwards.

"Don't worry, Thresh," she says, kneeling down. This makes me even more anxious. I try harder to get away, but now not only my arms felt numb, practically my whole body is.

"After four minutes, the poison numbs your whole body for five minutes. You'll feel nauseous. For the next three minutes, it immobilizes your movement, but it makes your body ache uncontrollably. Then, it tortures you by burning you up. In ten minutes you die."

For a second, I stop struggling to clear my mind. I decide to wait a moment to hear what she has to say. Redhead had always been an evasive one. There must be a reason why she's here. I still glance warily at the gun.

"For the feast, I asked for a tranquilizer dart gun. There was no other way I was going to survive this far into the Games if someone was to attack me-I'm not much of a physical fighter." She smiles. "You were the one I was afraid of the most."

"What do you want?" I mutter.

"The dart," she says, tapping the gun, "Will render one unconscious for at least an hour. You won't be able to feel anything for the whole time."

"I'll die from the poison." I remember about the knife, but now the wounds didn't hurt.

"There's no way you can survive," she says sadly, "The necessary medicine for this poison requires needles, doctors, and tubes. I'm sorry."

I suddenly realize where she's going at. I grasp the dirt with my hands, I can't feel anything. I can't feel the loose warm dirt on the ground. I feel...nothing. Sighing, I lay on the ground. I grimace, thinking how weak and pathetic I must seem to my family back home. My family...I grasp at my token. A piece of wood carved into a symbol of bravery hung from a simple length of string wrapped around my wrists. I couldn't feel the comforting texture of the rough wood.

"Shoot me."

Redhead lightly grasps my wrist and presses the gun against my arm.

"Wait," I say quickly.

She looks at me.

"What's your name?" I ask the mysterious red-headed tribute.

She smiles, "My name's Elia."

I nod and close my eyes. I feel the cold metal of the dart-gun press against my arm.

"This won't hurt," she says softly.

I feel a pinch of pressure and...

Darkness

**So the thing is, remember the part when Thresh kicks Cato's leg? Well, my conclusion is that since Thresh kicked Cato, Cato walked with a pain in his leg from then on. In the real story, Katniss shoots at Cato's hand, and he falls from the Cornucopia. My conclusion is that Cato fell because he lost his balance because of the throbbing in his leg that Thresh gave him and the slippery blood.**

…**Oh…The Hunger Games does not belong to me. It belongs to Suzanne Collins etc. etc.**

**This story isn't going to continue 'cause the rest of the Hunger Games was already concluded by Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
